Kill Me Softly
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Betrayl had led him into this world, left him at the mercy of a goddess with a horrible control complex and firced him to face eternity alone. But maybe he will be able to find someone to be his out clause. All it takes is time.  Vote for Pairings


Hey! Well, I really wanted to do a Dark-Hunter/InuYasha crossover, so here it is. I'm also being a little poop butt and making it Kyo centered to fit with the whole feel I'm going for. Either way, it's gonna be good.

This is going to be a two-shot, at the most three-shot.

I need someone to either come up with a female character or choose one form the Dark-Hunter series (other then Artemis) to pair Kyo with.

Warnings: it's rated M for a reason

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly.

-D.I.T.W.-

Pain. Raw, "fuck you because I can" pain. It filled him completely. Emotionally, mentally, physically, it had rooted itself in every single fiber of his being. His eyes stared in horror at the cause of all of his pain, the mix of crystal and azure blue flashing to fury as he began to struggle against the bonds that had tied him to the God Tree.

He cried out, his throat almost raw with the roars of rage and loss he had been screaming from before.

All that answered him was the inu-hanyou's cold laughter.

InuYasha slowly approached him, his eyes the terrifying red slashed with blue irises of his berserk form. He ran his bloodied claws over his face, letting them cut open the virgin skin.

Kyo didn't even feel it with the rage steadily replacing all the pain within him.

"What's the matter _Ka-go-me_? You aren't angry that we've killed everyone, are you?" Another cruel laugh and claws tore his cheek from the bone. "Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough. First, we're going to let you watch as we kill your precious wife. Oh, and we'll be taking your son."

Kyo struggled harder against his bonds, growling savagely and nothing at all like the human he appeared to be.

He had not been human for a long time.

"You bastard! Don't you dare lay your hands on them!" He bared his fangs at the hanyou, eyes flashing dangerously.

InuYasha laughed again, walking away. "You are not in the position to make demands."

He heard a cry, and a familiar form was thrown into the clearing. He struggled anew, chains cutting into to his flesh and he fought desperately to save his wife.

Kai looked up at him with her usually bright lilac eyes, now tainted with fear and rage. Her long, raven hair was matted with blood, most of which was not her own. Her cheek was swollen from a blow, her lip split and blood caked over the wound. Her kimono was ripped in several places. Still, she looked up definitely at InuYasha, spitting in his face when he went to touch her. The hanyou cleaned the spit form his face, and with a quick and vicious backhand, bruised the unblemished side of her face.

InuYasha chuckled again as Kai simply took it, spitting at him again. He held her up by the pale column of her neck, digging his nails just slightly into the flesh. "You have a feisty bitch, Kagome. If I didn't have Kikyou, I would definitely try to break her in."

"Now InuYasha, what have I told you about playing with prey?" The cold, hallow voice of the undead miko rung out, fallowed by the wailing of an infant.

Kyo's eyes darted over to his small son in the evil miko's grasp. Toshi's holy powers flared, the infant trying to reach the auras of his parents, or maybe he was trying to get rid of the darkness that surrounded him.

Kai struggled against the hanyou's hold, his claws cutting into her skin. In return, InuYasha growled, yanking her hair painfully to get her to stop.

Kikyou smiled, though it did not reach her dull eyes. "Kill her InuYasha, but let her kiss her dear husband goodbye, first."

His wife was hauled up, her arms wretched behind her back as InuYasha walked her over to him. Kai met his gaze, and his heart squeezed painfully at the fear in pain in her eyes. She was shoved into him, lifted slightly so that she could press her lips to his. The kiss was cold, her lips trembling with the tears she was holding back. He pressed his lips softly to hers, and she was pulled back, held a few inches from him.

"I love you, Kyo." She whispered softly, before she gasped, her eyes widening before dulling.

He looked down, feeling warm blood splatter across his uwangi, seeping even further down to the material of his hamakas. His eyes looked over at his wife, eyes frozen on the spot where InuYasha's hand had gone through Kai's chest, tearing a large hole through the flesh. He pulled his hand back, and Kyo could see Kai's heart pounding, trying to circulate blood that was not there before stopping.

Kyo didn't know when he had started screaming but it was only cut off when InuYasha slit his throat, leaving him to slowly bleed to death and watch as the two walked away with his son. He felt a cry of vengeance echo in him, as he watched them until all he saw was darkness.

-KMS-

Artemis looked at her newest Dark-Hunter, a slow smile of satisfaction fitting her full lips. He was so beautiful, able to even give Acheron a challenge. He had such graceful features, yet the long dark on his lashes and lush seduction of his wide, perfectly shaped lips were definitely made to seduce.

His body was long, perfectly pact with lithe muscle. It was covered with tempting looking skin a dark shade of peach that came from years of working outside. The only ting ruining the perfect beauty of his body was the sun shaped scar on his hip, given to him when he was still only a miko, not yet unlocking the dormant kitsune blood deep inside him.

Her eyes flickered, and the scare was gone. She then turned her attention else where.

His hair had always been her favorite. So long that it went to his hips, it was a color such a dark black that it shined blue in the right light.

The only damper to her plans was that this male could revert back to his female miko form in death, and not be able to access his male form. The form that she wanted as her own and only her own. She would not like it if his lovely form of male perfection was replaced with one of femininity. She would not want to lose such a beautiful, and well formed in every way, and she did mean every way, Dark-Hunter that would bend at her every whim.

She touched the junction of his neck and shoulder, and not a moment later; his soul appeared in her hand, such a brilliant shade of red that it was nearly blinding. Her lips parted in amazement as she looked at the swirling stone that became his soul's physical form. It looked very much like the jewel that he had protected in his life.

Her eyes widened at just how much power radiated from him. She nearly dropped the stone as the full weight of it hit her, stealing her breath. Yet it excited her, sending little shivers of pleasure through out her body. She looked at him again, smile turning warm as he eyes went hooded. She bent going to touch his face again and rouse him, but her hand was caught in an almost painful grip.

Emerald green met icy blue, and another wave of excitement coursed through her. She held back the urge to lick her lips, knowing that it would only annoy the enraged male. He tightened his grip, eyes cold as they looked down at her. "Whatever you want, it can wait until after I kill them and save my son."

Her body responded to his voice, which had to be made to seduce. Low, husky, it washed over her in a devastating way that made her breast tighten and heat pool low in her belly. She would not be able to wait long to enjoy her newest prize. "Make it quick then, you only have till dawn."

He actually smirked, something feral, dangerous, shifting just underneath his handsome features. Instead of making her fear him, it only excited her more. She watched, captivated, as he licked over his fangs, elongated with rage. His eyes flashed such a pale blue it looked almost white, before settling in a crystal color. "I won't need that long."

-KMS-

True to his word, Kyo had killed the hanyou and undead miko within a few hours of his resurrection. He had made them suffer, killing them slowly until they begged. And even then, he had watched on, holding his son as they wailed in pain. Still he felt hallow. He knew why. Killing them would not undo what had been done, but their deaths had given him some sense of peace deep inside.

He heard his son let out a soft cry, and he shushed the babe softly, holding him tighter in the protective circle of his arms. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in the soft, downy hairs of his son, breathing in the soft smell of cream and caramel that always seemed to come from the small boy. He placed a light, fluttering kiss on the chubby, rosy cheek, trying to commit to memory the soft feel of the skin, the warmth and trusting love that radiated from his Toshi.

He stopped in front of the cave that held the wolf tribe not surprised that Koga and Ayame quickly dashed out to greet him. The newly mated pair was looking at him oddly, as if sensing the difference in him. In the shortest and bluntest way possible, he explained what had happened, before holding his son out to them. Ayame carefully took the now crying babe, staring up at him with unsure eyes.

"Kagome…Kyo, I promise we'll raise him like our own." Koga murmured, hugging him in brotherly affection.

Kyo barely let the wolf's warmth seep into him before he broke the embrace.

"That is all I ask." He then reached into the folds of his top, pulling out a long ribbon. He cut it in half, tying one part around his son's wrist and the other in his hair. Kai's scent came like a soothing wave from it. "Don't let him forget his mother…his father."

The wolf prince nodded stiffly, wrapping an arm around his mates shoulder. "I won't, you two deserve at least that."

As soon as he had made sure his son would be taken care of, the newly made Dark-Hunter turned around, walking of into the night and into his new destiny.

-KMS-

_100 years later_

Kyo couldn't help the sense of numbness that had settled itself deep within him. It had spread and spread, till even he wasn't sure if it would ever go away. It wasn't a physical, or mental numbness, it was one of the heart. He did not want to feel anymore, did not want to leave himself open the absolute agony of loss and betrayal. And he had learned from a master how to bury away the pain of the past.

Acheron had been his guide, his friend, yet between the both of them there was a deep space filled with loss and pain that neither was able to fully let go. He understood the Atlantean, knew the truth behind him, and despite that, he respected him.

It took a great man to rise like Acheron had, and even greater one to survive.

He closed his eyes, picturing his Kai's face in his mind. It was still hauntingly clear, but he wondered in a few more hundred years if he would forget the exact shade of her eyes, the way she smiled, or some other fact that may have seemed trivial. But to him, recalling Kai, recalling their life together kept what shreds of sanity he had left intact.

And if it there was anything he wanted to keep, it was his sanity.

Closing his eyes, Kyo stroked the bow and arrow brand mark permanently on his skin. It reminded him almost painfully that he no longer controlled his own destiny, his own life. He was owned and there was no way he could ever break the chains placed upon him. Chains that were forever pulled by a certain red haired goddess with a bitch complex, a goddess that currently was waking up from the sleep she had slipped into when they had finished previous events.

He flicked his gaze over to her, watching the long lashed emerald eyes open and her beautiful face splitting into a satisfied grin. She let the sheets fall from her, revealing her perfectly curved body down to the patch of auburn curls covering her center. She was starring at him hungrily, and not just sexually, but like he was a nice juicy slab of meat hungry. He knew she wanted to drink form him, tear painfully into his neck with her fangs, knowing that the bite could not give him pleasure for the miko powers inside him kept her from doing so.

Still, he set his jaw, tilting his head and letting the silk of his hair fall over his strong shoulders bearing his neck to her. Not a moment later, fangs pierced the skin, taking a deep draw of blood, and sending him into a world of pain. His fists clenched in the sheets, but he held perfectly still, letting her drink like a good servant would. He knew that afterward, she'd want sex; she'd want to be satisfied. It was a play preformed every time he joined her at her temple.

So he got started early, reaching down to the swollen folds hidden by the tousle of her, spreading them with his fingers and rubbing he clit with his thumb in smooth circles, varying the pressure of the touch to stimulate more. Artemis moaned against his neck, pulling out her fangs and letting the wound stay open and bleeding. He didn't care because it wouldn't be long before his powers sealed the wound closed like it was never made.

He kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers, holding back the shiver of disgust of his blood on her tongue. It always reminded of the way he died, blood filling his mouth and suffocating him until he finally slipped into oblivion. He growled, forcing the memories back as he tried to lose himself in the actions he was doing.

He teased the goddess's clit till she cried out, not even waiting for her orgasm to end before he buried his length inside her, starching her with the long thickness of him and triggering yet another release for the goddess. He pounded into her relentlessly, almost animalistic with the way he held her. But the goddess returned in kind, tearing his back open with her nails as she moaned, writhing under him.

He grit his teeth, ignoring the slight pain as he continued to thrust into her, not stopping till she had came five more times before he let his own release hit, pulling out before his seed spilled into her. He did not care to hear her complain about how icky it felt or whine about how she had to bathe again.

He barely had time to slide back on his leather trous and boots before she sent him back to the large, lonely emptiness of the mansion he had bought just on the outskirts of New Orleans. Used and discarded, another cycle he had grown painfully used to.

He ran his hand though the thick tangle of his hair, pushing it out of his face as he grabbed a white open collar shirt that was the style of the time. At least that was what his squire had told him. He tied his hair back, going out to hunt for the night. But of course, as soon as he opened his bed room door, Acheron was sitting comfortably in the large, velvet seat that Kyo favored as well, placed before the grand fireplace of his adjoined study.

The Dark-Hunter leader had his long hair in a dark shade of violet for the night, letting it hang loose around his perfectly handsome face. He wore an all black outfit consisting of a overcoat, loose shirt, trous, and boots. He looked somewhat odd, like an all too dangerous jungle cat trying to pose as a refined lord of a grand estate. His staff lay across his lap, like someone would have laid a cane of riding crop perhaps, and Kyo knew at any moment Acheron would be prone to fight at a seconds notice.

He took a deep breath meeting his leader's mercury colored gaze. He did not look away, having seen much more shocking things form all the demons he had encountered in his life. "Good evening Acheron, glad to see you made yourself at home."

He tried for civil, the melodic and haunting lit to his voice marring the English some. At least he had lost his accent, and now was even able to fake a French one to blend in better.

Things he learned for his job.

-KMS-

Acheron felt a smile twitch on his face as he looked at Kyo's mussed appearance. He had more then likely just been dropped on his ass by Artemis, and by the looks of it, things had not gone well. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and folding his fingers together to rest his chin on top of them. Kyo sat across from him in an almost matching chair, yet one that looked like it didn't get sat in often. "You look like shit."

Crystal blue eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, something that made his grin widen. Kyo's eyes did not turn the black of most Dark-Hunters because of the youkai blood in him that allowed his senses to already be increased greatly more so then that of a human. A frown fit the man's lips, as he slouched deeper into his chair. "I feel like it. I did not realize that eternity actually met an eternity as a goddess sex and chew toy."

There was a twinge deep within him of understanding, because Acheron understood better then anyone what Kyo was living through. But still, he tried to make light of the dark burden they both shared. "It was within the fine print of the contract. Artemis is a bitch like that."

Kyo snorted, letting out a short, hollow chuckle. "Don't I know it." He sighed, shaking those thoughts away. "Where is Simi? I was able to get Koga to send me some of those treats she is so found of."

Not a moment later, Simi appeared from the dragon tattoo that had been on his shoulder, practically tackling Kyo in her search for the elusive candies that only seemed to me made by the youkai once every hundred years. She squealed, hugging the black haired male tightly, nuzzling her cheek against his. Kyo had told him that Simi reminded him of a fox-kit he had taken care of many years ago, and so the miko-turned youkai-turned Dark-Hunter spoiled her almost more then he himself did.

The kitsune chuckled a bag of the treats appeared in his hand. Simi snatched them up, quickly going of to go raid the male's kitchen for when after she finished the small snack. Kyo looked over at him, amusement in those light eyes. "She's getting big Acheron; pretty soon she won't be your little girl anymore."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the other male, but knew that Kyo was teasing. "If you know what is good for you, you'll drop the subject."

Kyo through his head back, laughing.

Soon, Acheron was joining him in a rare moment of simplistic happiness.

One that they both needed badly to survive the eternity ahead.

-KMS-

End of part one!

The next part will begin in 2005, still New Orleans because I love the Big Easy.

Ja-Ne everyone!

Remember to suggest another female character form the Dark-Hunter series to pair Kyo with!


End file.
